The present disclosure herein relates to a method of forming a memory device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a nonvolatile memory device.
With the trend towards multi-functionality and miniaturization of electronic devices, higher integration of memory devices built into these electronic devices may now be required. To realize higher integration of memory devices, elements constituting a memory device should be formed with smaller dimensions and should be disposed with narrower spacing. For these purposes, elements should be formed with finer patterns. However, as expensive equipment may be required to form these finer patterns, the forming of these finer patterns may have high process costs associated herewith. Also, higher integration of fine patterns using expensive equipment may reach a certain limit.